


A Ball To Remember

by Charlotte_Tail



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: I will put more ships in here please wait, Identity Reveal, Masquerade Ball, My First Fanfic, Other, RELATIONSHIP LIKE WUUUT, adrienette - Freeform, i guess that's it, ok, sorry if it's bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5762839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlotte_Tail/pseuds/Charlotte_Tail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So it was a nice day and suddenly Alya tells Marinette that there will be a masquerade ball tomorrow. Marinette is freaked out but she made a dress. Adrien is very very flirtatious. Marinette is acting like ladybug. And in the end, who was telling the story anyways? </p><p>I won't give out anything else to avoid me from telling spoilers.<br/>THANKS BYE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alya Brings The News!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello reader!  
> This is my first fanfic so please don't judge.  
> Correct me if I was wrong in grammar (I'm very bad at it)  
> ENJOY thanks >

*school bell rings*

Ladybug and Chat Noir still doesn’t know each others identities. Although Chat really wanted to but Ladybug doesn’t want to. Although this was going to be a regular school day, it has seem it was not. “Oh no I’m gonna be late!” says Marinette while she is running to class with Alya. They arrived one minute late to class and as they open the door they both said said “sorry we’re late Miss Bustier.” “Go back to your seat then.” Miss Bustier states while she looks back at her board and continues writing. 

“Marinette, after class I’ve got something to tell you.” Alya whispers. After class Marinette and Alya went to the cafeteria to find a lunch table. Once they found one, they sat down. 

Marinette: What was that you were going to tell me again? 

Alya: Oh ya I was about to te- 

Alya got cut off by Nino and Adrien. Nino asks them if they can sit in that table. Alya nods her head and they sit down in the table. “Um, I think you were going to say something to Marinette but we interrupted sorry just continue don’t mind us.” Adrien mentioned. So Marinette and Alya continued talking.

Alya: The thing I was going to tell you is that the one who made the Ladybug and Chat Noir statues is now about to host a masquerade ball and everyone is welcome to go there! But you have to have a costume and a mask.

Marinette: Well I mean I will go.. But only if you go. 

Adrien: Me?

Marinette: Um.. n-no but umm a I a m-meant am a-Alya but y-you can g-go if you w-want.. 

Adrien: Ok?

Marinette took Alya’s hand and she ran all the way to the other side of the school. “ Girl why did you do that? I was in the middle of eating ma foooooooooooooood” Alya put on a sad face. “I had to I mean It was so awkward !” Marinette explains with a little hand-gesture. After they argued and argued they went back to the table. The two boys were already gone, but they left a note. 

Note: Sorry we had to leave first. By the way, we overheard the thing about the masquerade ball and we decided to go. Thanks, bye  
NINO AND ADRIEN

Marinette: Wow ok?

Alya: THIS IS BIG MARINETTE! They are coming! And you will get a chance with..you..know..who…… ADRIEN!

Marinette’s face was as red as a tomato. “ U-uh ya um… yeah. Wait bell already rang right? We gotta go back to class. Alya laughed at her while they walked to class. In class they saw that Ms.Bustier and everyone was looking to their own phones. We tried looking at Nino’s screen, in it was an online shop. Apparently everyone’s screen was on that website. They were all looking for a dress/suit. “Ms.Bustier? Um I just want to ask but why is everyone on the website and you too?” Marinette blurted out all of a sudden. 

Ms.Bustier: Seriously you don’t know? THE BIGGEST EVENT OF THE YEAR?!?!? It’s the masquerade ball!!

Marinette: Oh the ball! 

After 30 minutes of sharing dress ideas and what to wear to the ball (although this is not design class) the bell rang. “Oh ya I forgot to tell you something” Alya says while she is packing her stuff “The ball is tomorrow, sorry to make you panic (cuz GIRL i know you need time”. Marinette freaks out, but after she calmed herself she says “ok ok I think I can do it wait.. why am I here? I HAVE TO GOO!!”. Alya laughed and said “adieu!” while she is waving her hand.

While she was walking back to the bakery, she saw someone. She went closer and saw Adrien. And you know Marinette, she tries to stay far away but she makes herself noticeable (seriously Marinette).

Adrien: Oh hi Marinette!

Marinette: Oh A-adrien! um a why are you um here? I meant a why are you w-walking here? 

Marinette’s face turned red immediately. Adrien smiled which made Marinette’s face even redder! 

Adrien: I was bored so I decided to walk. I don’t know where I’m heading though. But I plan to turn to cha-

Adrien suddenly stopped himself from saying that he wanted to turn to Chat Noir. His hand was still covering his mouth. Marinette and Adrien stopped walking. Marinette looked at him with a confused face.

Adrien: U-Uh i need to g-go now..

Marinette nodded. Adrien sprinted away. 

Tikki: weird, only you do that *giggles* 

Marinette went to the desk with all her (designing) stuff in it. She actually already made a dress but not from today, it was when she first started being Ladybug. She made a dress with ladybug patterns on it with a mask just like ladybugs. Marinette made some adjustments to the dress and recoloured it. She started working on the dress and all of a sudden (more like one hour) she was done! She never worked that fast in her life. I guess she was very excited so she made it very very fast.

Marinette: I’m all done Tikki! What do you think? 

Tikki was in love with the dress. “I’m sure that Adrien will totally fall for you. Even though he doesn't know who you are.

Marinette blushed red and Tikki laughed. They didn’t notice that it was already the night. Tikki told Marinette to sleep. So she slept knowing that tomorrow will be a very good day will it? I think it will. Who am I? I don’t know you’ll figure out soon enough.


	2. At the ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya successfully finds a boy to dance with but she doesn't know who it is. Although Marinette has something interesting coming up to her....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second chapter, 
> 
> I'm sorry it took so long guys! I had school..
> 
> But now it is here!
> 
> Enjoy it and please leave kudos!

CHAPTER 2

Marinette woke up at 10:30. She met up with Alya at her house (Alya’s) and they went to the salon. They made their hair all fancied up, for Marinette no more pigtails, but she let her hair down and curled it making a cut braid at the back (at the middle). For Alya, she put her hair up in a cute and very pretty bun. After the salon, Marinette showed her dress to Alya. “Wow! Girl you’re amazing! I bet in the masquerade ball, even behind the mask Adrien will fall in love with you!” Alya compliments. Marinette’s face blushed but then thought of a comeback. “Ya I’m totally sure that Nino will do the same” Marinette replied with a type of face.

Alya: Wait.. Oh No!!!! I forgot my dress! I forgot to pick one out! It’s a disaster Marinette a disaster!

Marinette: I knew you would forget about a dress. So that’s why I made you one!

Alya: Huh!?! Thank you so much girl!!!! I’m saved!

Marinette: your welcome.

That whole day made them look very pretty. They are ready for the ball. The ball is from 9:00 until 12:00. It was already 8:30, they did their finishing touches and put on the masks. Marinette’s mask was exactly like ladybug’s mask. Alya’s mask was like hawkmoth’s mask but prettier. They then went down where Sabine and Tom are at. 

Tom: Marinette we have a surprise for you! Your limo is waiting outside.

Marinette: HUHU?!?!?! Papa! Thank you!!!! 

Tom: You better go running or else you’ll be late!

Marinette: Ok! I’ll see you later mama and papa! Come on Alya.

Alya: K let’s go!

Tom and Sabine waves at her daughter and her friend. While at the limo Alya and Marinette had a little talk with each other.

Marinette: Aren’t you excited for the ball? You get to be swept away with a complete stranger!

Alya: Ya I know! I can’t wait!

The limo driver stopped in the red light. Marinette opens the window on her side. When it was opened, she saw Adrien while he also opened the window of his limo. He didn’t wear the mask yet, so did Marinette. So Marinette can only see each others faces. Marinette’s face blushed and Marinette didn’t say anything, she stares at Adrien while closing the window. Adrien wasn’t looking. Weird.

They finally arrived at the ball. The place was huge! How could the statue making guy, Theo, afford it?? Oh I think the mayor agreed to make it a real party! So Marinette and Alya put on their masks in the limo and went out of the door and to the red carpet. Marinette was so nervous she just couldn’t walk but Alya just pushes her until she started walking. It was Marinette’s first time walking on a red carpet. That didn’t really matter though, the big thing is the ball. When the two best friends go inside the room they split up.

Alya: So Marinette, when are we going home? 

Marinette: 12:00? Why  
Alya: Ok that’s the time we meet up the place is right here.

Marinette: Ok. How will we know the time though?

Alya: look over there *points to a giant clock* that’s just a huge clock.

Marinette: Ok Bye!

Alya: You should go and find a boy before midnight. I’m counting on you

Marinette: You too! But do we really need to split up? I could barely talk to a (handsome) boy.

Alya: I’m sure you’ll do fine. I know you’ll do fine. Bye!

Marinette: Bye..

Alya and Marinette hugged and split up. 

~~~~~~~  
Alya’s point of view

Ok so what type of guy am I looking for? I guess a one who’s funny, cute, and a nice. Oh who’s that? OK I’m going to talk to him. *starts walking* you know I suddenly feel like Marinette, nervous around boys and stuff. But I am not going to be like that girl.

Alya/me: Um hi!

Boy: Oh hi, are you going to ask me something?

Me: A Um yes. Would you like to dance with me?

Boy: Of course! Um I mean sure.

So eventually (after a glass of punch) we danced in the dance floor. My mission is completed. By the way I really want to know the identity of him, he seems really sweet!

~~~~~~  
Marinette’s point of view

So many boys! I know that I will totally fail to talk to them, but now that I am wearing this dress I feel like ladybug.. . Ok maybe if I started acting like her I would be better at talking to a boy real quick. What if I met up with Adrien! Wait he is wearing a mask! How will I know him???? Oh wait… I already saw who he was! But he doesn’t so I can go flirt to him if I don’t mess up and become a tomato halfway there. First of all I have to find him. *found Adrien* There he is. He’s talking to Nino I won’t disturb.

Tikki: Come on Marinette! You can do it! You just need to ask him “Hi would you like to dance with me?” that’s it Marinette! That’s it!

Marinette/me: I get it Tikki. But it might seem easy for other girls not me. I’m probably better off without any- 

Who cut my line? Who just did? But anyways Tikki hides in my purse again. I look to the direction of the boy who cut my line. It was Adrien! But he didn’t know it was me but I know it is him. He is wearing this mask exactly like Chat Noir’s and a suit that matches Chat Noir’s style. WHAT IF HE IS CHAT NOIR????? Nah, I’m crazy to think that. They are way different. Anyways he says a bunch of stuff but I was daydreaming about me and Adrien dancing together. He suddenly talks.

Adrien: Ladybug? Is that you? Good to know that you came My Lady.

Marinette: Um What? Who are you?

Adrien: It’s me, Chat your little kitty cat! So would you like to dance?

I’m still in a gasp. The fact that he called me My Lady, I think he thinks that I am ladybug. Well I don’t blame him, my dress does have a ladybug pattern plus my mask is jut like ladybug’s. But the way he talks, it’s not like Adrien, he talks more flirtatiously, confident, and just like.. 

~~~~~~  
Back to normal point of view

Haha! I stopped you! Now you have a clue to my identity is… I AM EVIL. But I like to tell stories. Now you have to wait until the new chapter is out MUAHAHHAHAHAH.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that is my chapter 2, do you like it?
> 
> If you do, please leave kudos or comments any will do!
> 
> For chapter 3 I will add some NINO AND ALYA so please wait for that!
> 
> You should bookmark it if you're looking forward to chapter 3.
> 
> I promise it will be great! Bye!!


	3. This Is Crazy..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette found out who Chat Noir is. She only got crazy for a while.. I mean what? Adrien wants a cookie. Chat gave ladybug a certain something. And a certain someone saw it....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three I hope you like it! 
> 
> By the way I made Marinette act a little crazy...
> 
> Anyways.. enjoy

The thing is, Marinette found out who Chat Noir is. Marinette couldn’t believe this. But then she thought that maybe that isn’t Adrien and he is just normal Chat Noir. She thought to herself what the heck am I supposed to do now? the heck is wrong with this guy??. So she got a stupid idea and did it.

Adrien: My lady, are you okay? You aren’t speaking at a-

Marinette grabbed his arm and she ran, so eventually he ran to.

Adrien: M-My lady? Where are you taking me exactly? I need to kn- 

Marinette: Shut up.

Adrien closed his mouth but he and she still kept on running. Where? To the janitor’s closet, why? You’ll see. Marinette grabbed Adrien and pulled him inside the janitor’s closet. Adrien looked around the place while Marinette closed the door. Adrien saw cookies that looked very delicious, he was about to get one until Marinette said something, he then looked directly at her because she was blocking the cookies (#feedtheboy2k16). 

Marinette: CHAT NOIR. Is it true?

Chat Noir/ Adrien: Is what true

Marinette: Is this true?

Chat Noir/ Adrien: What is this?

Marinette: Is it true that you are…

Chat Noir/ Adrien: I am..

Marinette: THAT YOU ARE ADRIEN?!?!?!

Marinette immediately put her hands on her mouth to protect her from screaming too much. Chat looked at Marinette. “Um..- Just one question? How’d you know?” Chat said with a rather quiet voice. “SO YOU ADMIT? YOU ADMIT THAT YOU ARE ADRIEN?” Marinette shouted. “I’m not saying tha- “ Adrien looked back at Marinette. 

Marinette: OMG OMG ok I don’t know what to do now *falls to the ground*

Adrien: Um.. How did you know?

Marinette: Well okay so.. At a traffic stop, you opened your window of your limo, I did to and I saw you holding a cat mask. Then at the party you thought I was ladybug so you called me “My Lady” and you said that while you wearing the same mask that Adrien held which is you! And no one in the world, rather than you, calls ladybug “my lady”. So ya that’s how I know, I should have figured this out it is too obvious.

Adrien: Wow ok. I knew it, I knew my lady was smart.

Marinette: Wait you still think I’m ladybug? Here wait a second. TIKKI SPOTS ON! *Marinette transforms into ladybug* There I’m ladybug.

Adrien is speechless.

Marinette: What? you’re not freaked out after you figured out your partner in crime’s identity is someone you like or at least that is for me.

Adrien: I just want a cookie.

Marinette: Seriously? Fine I’ll give you a cookie. But first lemme turn back to Marinette. *turns back to Marinette* get a cookie Chat.

Adrien: Okay. WAIT WHAT? My lady is My princess???? This is great?, wanna go make this a purr-fect night and go dance? 

Marinette: Seriously? Okay WhyNOt? 

Both of them went out of the janitor’s closet. They danced and danced until midnight. Marinette stops the dance (only for both of them) and then she said she had to leave. It’s because of the meeting at 12:00 with Alya. She had to go home, but Adrien runs after her because she ran too. So now they’re running bugs, + cat. I’m SORRY I’m not good at puns. Try making one, I have only been evil for a couple of minutes so quit yapping about me and puns. Now where were we? Oh yes so Adrien still chases Marinette to the bakery. Marinette stopped at a bench because she was tired and Alya called her. 

Alya: *calls Marinette* Marinette where are you girl? I’m in the waiting place, where are you? 

Marinette: Oh sorry, I just wanted to try out running in this dress. No other rea- 

Marinette was cut by Adrien who said “Oh there you are, why did you run in there?” .  
So Alya hears it all and immediately shut her phone and thought to herself that Marinette did a good job. Alya later texted Marinette, the text said that “You did a good job Marinette! You got it off with a boy! Who’s the boy anyways?” . Marinette didn’t read the text though she was busy speaking to Adrien.

Adrien: So why did you run here?

Marinette: I wanted to go home and you started running after me so I kept on running. Cuz’ now you are Chat Noir. This is so stupid, I should a have known. I mean you and Chat have the same hair colour, hair style, eyes,and every other little details.

Adrien: I know it is crazy but yeah.. Anyways wanna go on patrol tonight? 

Marinette: Hawkmoth hasn’t akumatized anyone since last week. He’s either planning a really   
big attack or just thinking about his life and how he is very lonely. 

Adrien: I don’t know? But let’s just do patrol for the night.

Marinette: TIKKI, SPOTS ON!

Adrien: Plagg CLAWS OUT!

They both turned into ladybug and chat noir. They both went to the eiffel tower, they see the city of Paris. At first they were all awkward, but then they started talking.

Ladybug: U-um so what should we do now? 

Chat Noir: Um wait, I wanted to give something to you. I-It’s in the box.  
Ladybug: What’s this all of a sudden?

Chat Noir: Just open it meow. *grins*

Ladybug opens the box, inside there was a necklace. The necklace was very pretty, it had crystal beads and the colours are black and red just like a ladybug. Marinette loved it, she was still looking at it, speechless.

Chat Noir: Do you like it, my lady?

Suddenly tears drop out of ladybug’s mask. It was tears of happiness, she was happy. She didn’t say anything but she hugged Chat Noir, while saying thank you in so many ways.

Chat Noir: So you do like it!

Ladybug: Of course *rubs her tears away(

Chat Noir: Then why are you crying?

Ladybug: These are tears of joy, silly cat.

They both laughed and laughed. It was getting very late. Ladybug said thank you once again. Then she swung down with her yoyo back to her house. It was perfect for them you know? But.. What’s this? Alya? With her phone? Did she? Did she see it? She most likely did I mean who doesn’t want to miss this heartwarming scene.

As long as Alya didn’t see that necklace, everything will be fine…OR WILL IT????!?!?!?  
Still can’t figure my identity huh? Who cares I just want to tell you. I’m an akumatized reader. My girlfriend dumped me because I ruined her book, she’s so rude. Oh well. I wonder where Marinette and Adrien are right now…. By the way this happened like yesterday but I ain’t using past tense so DEAL WITH IT!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comments, bookmarks
> 
> That was my chapter 3. Thank you.
> 
> BTW chapter 4 is last chapter.
> 
> BYE SEE YOU LATER


	4. The End... Maybe.... JK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ball already passed. Now ladybug and Chat Noir knows their secrets. Although was that enough? Maybe someone else would know. Someone else? I wouldn't say so.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my last chapter, hope you like it

Welcome back my friends. Ooh! That bug and cat take so long to come here…. . Oh well. Have you heard the rest of the story? No? OK. The last thing you read was that Alya saw that scene and stuff. Alya saw the necklace she recorded it. Of course she didn’t post it on the ladyblog, it was too precious for someone to see. Alya was smart, really smart. Oh ya by the the way she cried after seeing that scene.

NEXT MORNING/DAY…

While Marinette walks into the entrance of the school, Alya runs up to her. She had an exciting look plastered on her face. Marinette looked back and saw a running Alya, it was common.

Alya: Girl! Girl!

Marinette thought that she had news about ladybug but she was wrong. She asked a question…

Marinette: Ya?

Alya: So last night- 

Marinette just thought about last night. About that night, the night where she found out her partner’s identity. The night where she danced the night away with her forever crush, Adrien. It was like a nightmare dressed as a day dream ( so it’s gonna be forever! Or it’s gonna go down in flames). 

Alya: Last night who were you dancing with?

Marinette tried to switch the subject, I don’t know if it will work though.

Marinette: Um, Ah you!

Alya: What about me?

Marinette: Uh who did you uh.. dance with?

Alya: Oh me? I don’t know though… But I did Dance!! I don’t know who…… You?

Marinette: Me? I didn’t dance…

Alya: But I heard a boy! His voice sounds charming.

Marinette: Oh him? U-Um he is a-a (Adrien) 

Alya: What was that I didn’t hear you.

Marinette: Adrien.

Alya: I can’t hear you! Speak louder!

Marinette: ADRIEN!!

She shouted very loud. Thank god Adrien wasn’t there only her,Alya, and some people from the upper classes.She was embarrassed, but Alya. Alya was very proud, she had tears, tears of joy. She hugged her best friend with all her joy.

Marinette: Why are you hugging me?

Marinette was still red but it was quick.

Alya: I am SO PROUD OF YOU GIRL!

Marinette: Why?

Alya: BECAUSE YOU DANCED WITH ADrien. sorry…

Marinette: Try not to scream again.

Alya: Say that to yourself!

Alya laughed. Marinette joined her, but she laughed very awkwardly. She was thinking of how Adrien was Chat Noir. It was too weird. Alya told her one more thing before the bell rang.

Alya: Oh ya, Marinette!

Marinette: What?

Alya: I recorded this thing of ladybug and chat noir!

Marinette: Can I see?

Alya: Sure look! But I can’t hear the voice so just see it.

Marinette: Okay!

Alya showed a clip. Marinette was very familiar with it, why? Because she was in it. It was the scene of when Chat Noir gave Ladybug that necklace. The one she has in her bag.Alya didn’t notice, it was in her bag which was in the back of her body, it was just a bag. The video just ended, Alya responded.

Alya: So what did you think?

Marinette: It’s a um a very nice!

Alya: It’s very nice? It’s MORE than NICE! It’s so romantic!

Hearing that word made Marinette feel a bit woozy. Now, who was she in love with? Still the same model who is very charming and the most perfect boy in school? Or the very charming Chat Noir who she can always trust in? But that doesn’t matter anymore, they’re the same person. Anyways Alya is the #1 fan of ladybug. She notices every detail of her, even the necklace that Chat Noir gave her. Alya tried to find the exact same necklace but there was no! She thought to herself that the necklace must be very special. She thinks there is only one in the whole world. That was true. The necklace was made out of crystals that are crushed and mixed in other crystals and back into one very special crystal. The people who made it were friends of Gabriel. Gabriel didn’t like it so, Adrien stole it.

Alya is a super fan. She must know this already. Anyways the bell rang and they walk to class. Marinette saw Adrien also walking to class. She tried getting far away from him, but he just got closer. Alya, the best wingman ever, knew that Adrien was coming so she picked up her pace and went to class first. Leaving Marinette and Adrien walking to class together.

Adrien: Marinette! Hi! U-Um so did you wear my necklace? I mean not my necklace but your necklace that I gave you and-

Marinette: Yes, I did you silly cat.

Marinette took out the necklace from her bag and showed it to Adrien.

Adrien: Why don’t you wear it? It looks very pretty on you!

Marinette: Um a O a Kay..

She wore the necklace and Adrien was right it was very pretty on her. So they went to class. Class already started, they were late. So everyone was looking at them. Thankfully, Ms.Bustier was in a good mood.

Ms.Bustier: Ah! Hello Adrien and Marinette. We have changed the seats. You will be seating next to each other.

Seriously? It’s like the whole class has a shipping community for Adrien and Marinette (The Adrienette club). So they sat TOGETHER! Everyone was looking at them, Chloe was a sour kangaroo. Chloe insisted them to sit together ( Chloe & Adrien ) but Ms. Bustier didn’t and disturbed Chloe halfway from her argue.

Ms. Bustier: Ok Chloe go back to your seat please. Now I will be telling you— Something interrupted me…..

Alya: Marinette, are you LADYBUG!?!?!?!?

Adrien (quietly): Shoot!

Ms. Bustier: Waaah! Are you really ladybug? Like really ladybug? Like the real one??

Marinette: Um a————— yeah… B-B-B-But, be quiet about it and I’ll tell you who Chat Noir is.

Alya: Ok!

Everyone dropped out of their studies and went to Marinette’s table. They leaned putting their hands in their ears so they can hear better. Adrien, of course thought to himself that is was stupid but in the end he didn’t care.

Marinette: Chat Noir is…. Adrien.

Everyone in class: Whaaaaaaat??!?!?!?! That means you’re the duo the um OMG!!

Adrien’s face looked embarrassed while Marinette just laughed.

Alya: Got a problem Adrien? Chat got YOUR TONGUE?!?!? Hahahahahaha Wkwkwkwk

So now their class knows their secret. Oh shoot! Chat and Ladybug are here! Hello? This is ladybug that story was so lame. I’ll tell you a better one. Right after I finish the Author, that’s right his is named “The Author”. Ok I just finished the author. Now should it be about Volpina? Or that one time Chat kissed me? Or that one time where we played in a play? Or should it be an AU? I don’t know but audience you should decide! Hi Chat here! Oh you want stories huh? I’ll tell you about the time I got hurt in the- beep beep beep- What’s that? Oh my ring! Only have one claw left, well see you later!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did you like it?
> 
> BTW that last part you were supposed to comment on what fanfic I should write next, but the narrator is ladybug. She knows all kinds of stories.
> 
> Leave kudos pls! Any comments! BYE BYE until then!

**Author's Note:**

> That was the first chapter!  
> What do you think about it?  
> Please leave kudos if you think it is good.  
> THANKS FOR READING THIS :)
> 
> Don't forget to check for chapter 2.


End file.
